


No More Sailin'

by Dandybear



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here they were having such a nice day at the beach.</p>
<p>Elizabeth decides that Booker smells like regret and comes to terms with murder as self-defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sailin'

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an hour replaying Battleship Bay this evening just to squeeze out all the stuff I missed.
> 
> What I found:  
> -Booker gets hit on by men and women  
> -Elizabeth skips stones and tries to lift weights  
> -Elizabeth gets worried if you're in the men's room too long.
> 
> It's incredibly mournful that this is the only 'fun day' Booker and Elizabeth get to spend for a family outing.
> 
> Title comes from Bobby Darin's 'Beyond The Sea' a tune that Bioshock fans might recognize.

Mr. DeWitt--Booker smells like cigarettes, gin, sweat and what Elizabeth identifies as regret. Perhaps he should bottle the stuff as a tonic to ward off bad decisions?

  
She'd offer the potential business advice if she didn't think he'd cuff her for the insult.

  
That isn't fair. He doesn't seem malevolent or particularly violent towards her. But, she's just seen him force a sky-hook through a man's skull while he burst into flames. After that she ran. Booker's caught up to her and doesn't seem to be followed.

  
So, more than likely, he left a trail of bodies behind them.

They were trying to kill them. She's already rationalizing it. Booker tells he it's a 'kill or be killed' situation and his hand has a hole in it. She unties her scarf and wraps it aroundto staunch the bleeding.

"And here we were having such a nice day at the beach." Booker jokes.

  
She wants to laugh, but a weak smile is what shows. He's right. Despite his hurry to get out of here, he let her skip stones along the water and dance to her heart's content. He would wander off to pocket items from picnic baskets like some ill-mannered bear. She had gone looking for him only to find the man insisting that he was okay without swim trunks to a friendly Columbian.

Elizabeth found Booker's blush hilarious.

"It seems like you've got a few admirers, Mr. DeWitt." She said.

He grunted and trudged along the beach.

 

 

Now he's fishing through an abandoned cart while she twirls the thimble on her pinkie stub. He's a murderer and her protector. It's hard to reconcile the two. He reminds her of the Songbird in a way.

Booker makes a noise and she looks up. He's waving a caramel apple under her nose like a white flag. Like sugar treats are going to some how make the killing stop and everything be okay again.

Except nothing's ever been okay. Not when she's been locked in a tower her whole life (while being under constant observation, ew.) and guarded by a giant bird thing.

Elizabeth takes a bite of the apple. Booker tries to avoid eye contact while she eats and mutters something about finding a way out.

  
She pulls him into a hug and he stands there stiffly. He's all arms and trying to find a perfect platonic spot to pat her. He smells like regret and on some weird level she finds it soothing.


End file.
